L'amour existe encore
by PunkyBella
Summary: L'amour versus la guerre...lequel triomphera ? La réponse vient dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Song Fic, OS, HP/DM


Me revoici avec un deuxième O.S. Cette fois-ci un peu différent. Un peu moins soft, c'est mon premier lemon, j'espère quand même qu'il est pas trop mal.

Je veux aussi remercier ceux et celles qui ont laisser une review pour ma première histoire, je sais pas trop comment y répondre alors je le fait ici. Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchées et m'ont aidées pour oser publier une deuxième fic. Sincères remerciments.

Cette histoire est on pourrait dire une song fic, car il y a des paroles de chansons. Quand j'ai réécouter cette chanson québécoise que j'avais oublier, je me suis dit qu'elle avait été écrit pour Harry et Draco. Si vous voulez l'écouter taper simplement Éric Lapointe - L'amour existe encore sur youtube. Les québécois la reconnaitreront sûrement, les autres j'espère que vous apprécierez cette magnifique chanson. Les paroles sont en italiques dans le texte.

Titre : L'amour existe encore

Rating : M et il n'est pas la pour faire joli, donc ceux a qui sa ne convient pas vous savez le chemin.

Couple : HP/DM

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors, je n'ai plus de doutes  
L'amour existe encore_

Encore une fois, Harry rentre chez lui aux petites heures du matin. Ayant combattu toute la nuit pour la survie de tous, pour ses amis et pour tous ceux qui comptent sur lui, il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible et surtout de ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement meurtrière, de nombreux innocents ont péri, laissant des familles orphelines. Il avait tué plusieurs mangemorts, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Le mal prend le dessus sur le bien, les ténèbres deviennent de plus en plus obscures. Mais chaque nuit il se réfugie ici, à l'abri de tous, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette maison, ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius, ni même Ron et Hermione. Cependant, il a besoin de venir ici toutes les nuits, sinon il en mourrait.

Harry monte les escaliers et entre dans la salle de bain, il doit désinfecter ses plaies. À première vue, il n'y a rien de grave, seulement son bras gauche qui est brûlé. Il applique une lotion et demain il ne restera rien de cette blessure, mais une autre va vite la remplacer. Il continue dans le couloir pour se rendre dans cette petite chambre. Là l'attend la raison de tous ses efforts, la raison de sa survie, l'être qui lui permet de ne pas se poignarder le cœur après avoir vu toutes ces souffrances, tous ces cadavres.

Harry jette un coup d'œil à son lit, il est là, il ne dort pas, sa némésis. Draco ne dit rien, il ne fait qu'ouvrir les bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Harry n'hésite pas une seconde et court se blottir dans ses bras, alors seulement là il se sent en paix.

_  
Toutes mes années de déroute  
Je les donnerais toutes  
Pour m'ancrer à ton port  
_

Oui, Harry ne voulait plus qu'une chose et c'était de tout oublier. Oublier les morts, oublier son combat, oublier sa destinée. Il aurait voulu effacer ses années à Poudlard, il aurait tout donné pour être heureux au côté de Draco. Sept ans à le haïr, à le rabaisser, il aimerait recommencer pour pouvoir l'embrasser et le désirer pendant sept années. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre au côté de son amour. Il a gaspillé ce temps si précieux à ses côtés.

Là dans ses bras, il était si bien, c'était sa place.

- Journée difficile? Demanda tranquillement le blond

- Oui, le ministère est tombé, ils étaient trop nombreux et quand la nuit est apparue des vampires sont venus lui prêter main forte, on n'a rien pu faire.

- Et mon père?

-Il te chercher encore, il croit qu'on t'a enlevé... je crois qu'il a torturé Tonk pour lui faire avouer, mais puisqu'elle ne savait rien, il s'est contenté de la tuer.

- En fait, c'est toi qui m'as enlevé. Tu as enlevé mon cœur. Dit Draco. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

Harry regarde alors sa main, un anneau en argent tout simple, mais qui représentait tellement pour lui, ils étaient mariés. Certes, il ne pouvait partager ce bonheur avec personne, mais ce n'était pas important.

-Je t'aime tellement Draco, si tu savais. J'ai peur de te perdre, je ne pourrai pas supporter ça. J'en ai marre, je veux juste partir loin de tout ça, je m'en fiche si les autres meurent, je veux juste qu'on soit heureux toi et moi.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça mon amour. Tous ces gens ils comptent sur toi. Ne pense pas à ceux et celles qui t'ont utilisé. Pense à tous ces enfants condamnés, ceux qui gardent espoirs malgré tout. Pense à ton parrain, à Remus, à tes meilleurs amis. Tu vas gagner cette guerre, tu vas rendre la paix à ce monde, même s'il ne le mérite pas, mais surtout tu vas me revenir. Tu m'entends? Et après on partira, juste toi et moi.

_La solitude que je redoute  
Qui me guette au bout de ma route  
Je la mettrai dehors  
_

Son amour avait raison, il devait lutter, combattre pour pouvoir vivre à côté de celui qu'il aime. Malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser, Harry a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Oui, il avait ses amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil et il se devait de jouer un rôle devant eux. Il doit porter le rôle du Survivant, de l'Élu. Mais enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait être lui-même, juste Harry. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça, il ne veut pas retrouver cette amie qu'est la solitude.

Harry caresse le torse couleur crème de son amant en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires. Il pense à ce que vient de dire son ange. Il sait qu'il doit se battre, mais il n'en veut plus de cette guerre, il a tellement vu d'horreur qu'il n'arrive plus à pleurer. Il n'est plus capable d'émettre le moindre sentiment sauf lorsqu'il est avec lui. Et il ne veut pas perdre cela. Même s'il ne l'avoue jamais à haute voix, la seule raison qui fait qu'il continu cette lutte est parce qu'il veut continuer à aimer, il veut pouvoir vieillir avec le même homme, il veut avoir des enfants et putain il ne veut pas mourir dans un champ au milieu de ses ennemis, non il veut mourir dans les bras de celui qu'il aime et s'endormir pour l'éternité après un dernier baiser. Il doit gagner, il le faut!

_  
Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes  
Pour t'aimer coûte que coûte  
Malgré ce mal qui court  
Et mets l'amour à mort_

Mais pour le moment, Harry veut juste oublier, il veut être ivre d'amour pour pouvoir survivre au lendemain. Il lève les yeux et croise le mercure en fusion des prunelles en face des siennes. Il peut y lire toute la souffrance qu'elles dissimulent, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elles projettent. Il lève sa main et passe tranquillement son doigt sur son menton si fin, il remonte vers ses lèvres si appétissantes, mais ne s'y attarde pas trop longtemps, il veut prendre tout son temps. Ses doigts agiles glissent sur ses pommettes si tendres et viennent caresser le lobe avec délicatesse. Il ne peut résister plus longtemps et plonge sa main dans la chevelure couleur d'or de son amour. Les mèches si soyeuses glissent entre ses doigts provoquant des frissons dans le reste de son corps. Draco a fermé les yeux appréciant le contact presque indécent dans ses cheveux dont il est si fier. Il les ouvre cependant très rapidement quand il sent une caresse humide sur ces lèvres. Il ouvre volontiers le passage à cette douceur et savoure le parfum qu'elle apporte avec elle. Harry goute le café, noir et corsé avec un soupçon de sucre. Leurs lèvres se collent voulant demeurer l'une contre l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Dans ce baiser, il y a toute la passion qui les habite, toute la souffrance et cette petite étincelle qui ne veut point mourir, l'espoir. 

Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors, je n'ai plus de doutes  
L'amour existe encore

L'amour existe encore...

Draco a longtemps douté sur l'existence d'un sentiment aussi fort. Quand il y a la guerre, comment peut-il y avoir l'amour? La réponse se trouve dans les yeux émeraude qui le fixent, qui le déshabillent du regard. Des yeux emplis de désirs, des yeux qui lui confirment qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Comment aurait-il pu vivre sans cette flamme qui brûle au fond de lui? Harry a repris ses caresses sur sa nuque et il ne peut empêcher le bonheur de sortir de sa bouche par un cri rauque. Terriblement excité par les gémissements que pousse son amant, Harry s'empresse de dévêtir l'homme de sa vie de la mince chemise qui cache son corps si parfait. Il est maintenant face à lui et peut admirer sans aucune gêne l'Être qui fait battre son cœur. Une peau pâle, mais qui semble scintiller, un torse musclé et ferme où pointent deux petits boutons de chairs rosées, un ventre plat où se dessinent les signes d'un conditionnement parfait et puis une mince ligne de poils blonds et soyeux qui mène au paradis. Mais, ses yeux sont attirés comme chaque fois vers son bras, là où une horrible marque trône, mais elle n'enlève rien de la perfection de l'Être sur lequel elle est posée.

_On n'était pas du même bord  
Mais au bout du compte on s'en fout  
D'avoir raison ou tort  
_

La vue du crâne tatoué lui rappelle qu'ils sont dans des camps opposés, qu'ils sont censés se détester. C'est la grande raison du pourquoi il ne dit rien à personne, qui pourrait comprendre qu'il est amoureux d'un mangemort ? Oui, Draco est un mangemort, il tue des innocents. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, mais pourtant il a choisi de rester dans l'autre camp au lieu de rejoindre l'Ordre et Harry accepte sa décision. Draco est narcissique, hautain, odieux, manipulateur… oui, il est tout ça, mais il est également fidèle, loyal, tendre, magnifique, protecteur et bien plus encore. Il l'aime son homme, avec toutes ses qualités, mais aussi tous ses défauts. C'est ce qui le rend vivant. Ils sont ennemis, mais ça change quoi? L'amour c'est bien plus grand qu'une stupide guerre. Il y a les gentils, il y a les méchants, mais dans la réalité c'est beaucoup plus complexe.

Ils ne parlent jamais vraiment de la guerre ensemble, ils se foutent un peu de savoir qui a raison et qui a tort. De plus, depuis la disparition de Draco des mangemorts, Harry sait qu'il a fait un énorme sacrifice pour lui. Il sait que son amant adhère encore aux idées véhiculées par Voldemort et qu'il méprise tout autant les moldus, mais il a choisi de venir ici avec lui. Il a quitté le luxe, ses parents, le pouvoir, son image, sa fortune, son identité… il a fait ça pour se marier avec lui, pour être enfermé 24 heures dans cette misérable maison à l'attendre, à faire à manger. Il a fait ça pour lui, y a-t-il dans ce monde une plus belle preuve d'amour que cela?_  
_

_  
Le monde est mené par des fous  
Mon amour il n'en tient qu'à nous  
De nous aimer plus forts  
_

À chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Draco, Harry oublie tout ce qui l'entoure. Tout ce qui importe c'est la chaleur qui se dégage de ce corps et les frissons que cela fait naître en lui. Il sait qu'ils vont faire l'amour ce soir, comme chaque soir, parce qu'ils en ont besoins, c'est un besoin vital. C'est au tour de Draco de vouloir déshabiller Harry. Il commence par des douces caresses sur ses bras, ses mains. Il approche sa bouche délicieuse pour prendre celle d'Harry entre ses lèvres. Si Harry avait à décrire le goût de Draco, il dirait qu'il a une saveur métallique avec un arrière-goût de chocolat noir très amer. À vrai dire, il est fou de ce parfum qui enivre tous ces sens. Celui-ci lâche ses lèvres et descend dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers brûlants qui laisseront certainement leur empreinte dans cette chair si tendre. Se faisant, il tente de passer le t-shirt de Harry par-dessus sa tête, tâche difficile quand le sujet pousse des petits cris de plaisir. Il y parvient pourtant et satisfait, il peut enfin admirer ce torse musclé qu'il connaît par cœur. Son teint hâlé dévoile une peau parsemée de grains de beauté qui donne toute la signification à cette appellation. Il a un ventre parfait où se dessinent des muscles bien développés. Son nombril est une source de plaisir sans nom et ne résistant pas à la tentation, Draco y glisse sa langue humide et chaude dans des mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry pousse un gémissement rauque qui excite encore plus le blond. N'y tenant plus, il descend sa langue le long des poils soyeux de son pubis, mais une barrière l'empêche de gouter la fin du trajet.

Il empoigne vivement le pantalon à deux mains pour l'enlever d'un seul mouvement. Il reprend alors cette route humide de salive et arrivée au boxer, il mord l'élastique de ses dents pour permettre de libérer l'érection douloureuse de son amour. À travers les cris de plaisir, il peut entendre les supplications de son amant pour qu'il s'occupe de ce gros problème. Mais, étant joueur de nature, Draco continu sa course pour descendre le sous-vêtement noir jusqu'à ses pieds. Une fois le boxer envolé à l'autre bout de la pièce, il entreprend le chemin inverse. Il lèche ces orteils divins comme une sucrerie, puis il laisse un sillon humide sur sa cheville musclée, cette jambe recouverte d'un fin duvet brun, ses cuisses puissantes. Il s'attarde principalement à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Quand Harry le supplie de le prendre en bouche, il ne peut cette fois-ci résister à la tentation. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son ange brun. Il commence par lécher tranquillement le bout du sexe, caressant de ses doigts fins et agiles les bourses si délicates. Puis, d'un seul coup, il engloutit l'objet imposant qui témoigne d'un désir profond tant il est dur. Les mouvements de sa bouche se font tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, mais, il s'applique avec plaisir à la tâche, car il n'y a pas plus beau son dans de monde que d'entendre son amour gémir avec autant de libération. Il sait que celui-ci ne va pas tarder à venir, mais il ne veut pas lâcher sa gourmandise préférant, quelques secondes plus tard, avaler la goûteuse semence. Harry après cet orgasme foudroyant reprend son souffle et Draco vient lui faire partager le fruit de sa délivrance en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

_  
Au-delà de la violence  
Au-delà de la démence  
Malgré les bombes qui tombent  
Aux quatre coins du monde  
_

Harry remarque alors que son mari est encore vêtu d'un boxer blanc qui ne cache presque rien du désir qui l'habite. Deux yeux gris étincelants d'amour le regardent et lui demandent maintenant de remplir sa part du travail. Avec un sourire taquin, Harry mord vivement les lèvres encore rougies et tâchées de sperme. Sa main glisse au même moment sur la bosse proéminente provoquant ainsi un gémissement à peine perceptible, mais au combien érotique! Il caresse ce pénis emprisonné à travers le tissu, mais quand Draco d'une voix rauque lui murmure à l'oreille de le masturber, il s'empresse de descendre le morceau gênant et de prendre l'organe gonflé de sang en main. Le sexe est chaud entre ses doigts et le brûle presque tant le désir est grand. Il sent d'ailleurs qu'il recommence à être dur seulement quelques minutes après son orgasme. Sa main entame des mouvements rapides le long de la hampe de son amant pendant qu'il glisse les doigts de son autre main dans la bouche de son blond. Celui-ci comprenant le message y enduit le plus de salive qu'il peut dans un geste empreint de sensualité. Une fois bien lubrifié, masturbant toujours son amour, il glisse un doigt dans l'anneau de chair si étroit. Draco pousse un cri plus fort et supplie Harry d'y mettre quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Un doigt, puis deux s'ajoutent dans l'entrée. Ce soir, il semblerait que ce sera Harry qui dominera la danse de l'amour. Il prépare minutieusement son amant à le recevoir, lui faisant pousser des cris indécents. Merlin qu'il aime le voir ainsi complètement abandonner et il sait que c'est juste pour lui.

-Amour, arrête de me faire attendre et prend moi ou c'est moi qui le ferai et tu crieras de douleur et de plaisir.

Sur la demande si gentille de son mari, Harry positionne son sexe gorgé de sang devant l'entrée qui lui montrera le ciel. Il le pénètre d'un coup vigoureux et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement tant il est étroit et accueillant. Il est enfin complet, là dans son amour, c'est de ça qu'il a besoin chaque soir pour oublier, c'est sa drogue. Il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement sous les supplications de Draco qui lui mord l'épaule pour étouffer ses cris de plaisirs. Il prend en main le sexe délaissé de son amour pour rythmer les coups de main avec ceux de son bassin. Tout disparaît autour de lui, ils sont dans une autre dimension ou seul le mot plaisir existe. L'explosion de sensations vient lorsqu'il sent le corps qu'il pénètre se cambrer, suivit d'une violente morsure dans son cou. Il jouit quelques secondes après son blond et poussant un cri qu'il ne tente pas de retenir, car il est preuve de l'amour incroyable qui l'habite. Ils retombent tous les deux dans le lit, encore lié par la chair, reprenant leur souffle tranquillement. Ils ne sont qu'amas de peau indissociable tant ils sont collés, car en réalité ils ne font qu'un.

_  
Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors, je n'ai plus de doutes  
L'amour existe encore  
L'amour existe encore  
L'amour existe encore..._-Tu sais que je t'aime Harry de me faire ressentir tout cela. Comment font tous ces gens qui ne savent pas aimer?

-Ils attendent et ils apprennent, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Une nuit avec toi ça vaut bien mille ans de souffrances, si tu savais.

-Je sais que je suis un dieu au lit, mais quand même mille ans? dit l'ange blond avec un sourire provocateur.

-Ok, disons 900 ans, ça te va?

-Tant que tu continues ces petits baisés sur mon torse, je dis oui à n'importe quoi.

Les douces tortures de son compagnon commencent en effet à réveiller une partie de son anatomie endormie depuis peu et il sent sa jumelle durcir en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Toutefois, cette fois il veut prendre le contrôle. Il se retire du sexe d'Harry non sans avoir entendu un cri de frustration sortir de sa délicieuse bouche, mais vite étouffer pour un baisé gourmand et possessif. Draco entre dans son compagnon d'un mouvement lent et amoureux. Ils sont tous les deux exténués, mais ne peuvent se résoudre à se quitter. Le rythme est doux et sensuel, seul le bruit de leur souffle se fait entendre entrecouper de mots murmurés à l'oreille qui provoque des frissons dans tout le corps. Comme d'un commun accord, les deux amoureux jouissent en même temps, scellant leur orgasme par un baisé. Cette fois-ci, Draco se retire et se laisse tomber sur Harry qui pousse un cri de douleur. Son bras, il l'avait complètement oublié.

-Tu t'es fait mal? Montre!

-Ce n'est rien juste une légère brûlure… à vrai dire, je n'y pensais même plus…

_Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes  
Pour t'aimer coûte que coûte  
Malgré ce mal qui court  
Et mets l'amour à mort  
_

Cette douleur à son bras crève en quelque sorte la bulle qui s'était formée autour de lui depuis qu'il s'était blotti dans les bras de son mari. Les horreurs de la guerre lui reviennent en mémoires, les cadavres…cette petite fille d'à peine 5 ans, brulé vif serrant son toutou dans ses petits bras, cette mère qui reçoit le sort mortel se plaçant devant son fils adolescent celui-ci tombant dans ses bras la suppliant de lui pardonner ses erreurs ou encore ce vaillant mari succombant a ses blessures après avoir triomphé d'une dizaine d'adversaires. Le mal est présent, il éteint tout espoir. Les gens pleurent et ne croient plus en rien, les sourires ont disparu… mais l'étincelle survit encore et toujours réchauffant de ses maigres flammes les gens qui y croient encore.

Harry se blottit dans les bras réconfortants de son âme sœur. Il était si bien, une larme perle au coin de ses yeux, mais Draco s'empresse de la faire disparaître avec une langue taquine. Harry un sourire aux lèvres s'empare de la bouche de son amant pour un baiser passionné, un baiser de désespoir, mais d'une grande douceur. Il l'aime de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Ils s'endorment finalement étroitement entrelacés en se sachant en sécurité, car tant qu'ils seront tous les deux, rien ne pourra jamais les atteindre.

_  
_Tant que l'amour existera, le mal ne pourra triompher, car c'est dans le cœur que résident toutes les plus grandes victoires.

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors, je n'ai plus de doutes  
L'amour existe encore_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

*Grand moment de silence* Hum...bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier. Tous commentaires sont les bienvenues, entre autre si je devrait continuer a faire des lemons ou pas, car là je sais pas si c'est bien ou juste ridicule...

Bref merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
